Unexpected Fantasy
by Some strange person
Summary: Harry, who has become a successful Auror, hopes to have a quiet week-end for once, but he is interrupted by an attractive blond girl who does not seem unfamiliar... yaoi, slash, drarry, non-epilogue compliant.


After years and years of reading Harry Potter fanfictions (mainly Drarry...), I finally publish my first real one!

I hope I'll have some readers, but if I don't, it doesn't matter because I had SO much fun writing this.

There will be roughly 5 to 6 chapters (or 7 if I get a bit too enthusiastic).

Get ready for some lemons... and for a lot of Drarry ;)

Enjoy

* * *

Disclaimer: The universe of Harry Potter and its characters do not belong to me and was created by the more than awesome J. K. Rowling.

I got inspired to write this story by a fanfic called _The Nargles Hung the Mistletoe_ by chocowilliams. However, my story ended up being quite different...

* * *

Warning: English is not my mother tongue, so... Sorry if I make some mistakes.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Vapour spiralled above the cup he was holding, when the dark haired man was disturbed in the middle his lazy Saturday morning daydreaming by the characteristic noise of a floo call. With a lazy yawn, the tea drinker got up from his chair and walked towards his living room.

The head of a deeply annoyed looking blond girl was floating in the fire of the chimney. "Hi," she said, clearly avoiding the green eyes staring at her.

A frown appeared above said green eyes; that girl definitely looked familiar, but he couldn't immediately work out whom she reminded him of.

The girl sighed; 'can I come in?' she asked, 'There's something from the ministry I need to give you,' she added, finally looking into Harry Potter's eyes.

' _Malfoy?!'_

'Yes…' Replied the girl looking towards the ceiling, 'can I come in?' She sighed.

The frown on Harry's face just wouldn't go; 'What on earth..?! Malfoy, is that really you?'

The two men had stopped hating each other some time after the end of the war, following the testimony of Harry Potter for Draco Malfoy and his mother during their trial. Saying that they had become close was not quite correct, but as they were both Aurors in the ministry, they had left aside their past grudge and had taken a habit of having lunch together at work, and they even went out together with other colleagues once in a while.

'Yes, Potter, it's me,' answered the girl looking very irritated, 'so, can I come in?'

'What on earth did you do to yourself?!'

'For Merlin's sake Potter, do you really think I would do this to myself?! _Can I just come in?_ '

'Yes, yes!' Answered Harry; he was too shocked to say anything else.

Draco Malfoy – in the shape of very attractive young girl – stepped out of the Black's Mansion's chimney, holding a small satchel. He became red when he saw his colleague looking at him with eyes that were about to pop out of their sockets and a dropped jaw. However, he seriously started to regret his visit when the Auror's expression turned from astonishment to amusement and when he burst out laughing.

Harry was struggling to catch his breath; he couldn't stop laughing hysterically at the sight of Malfoy's infuriated _girl's_ face. The latter turned red.

'Are you done laughing now?' Asked Malfoy when Harry had calmed down, his eyes were reduced to two tiny slits. 'I turned into a girl, yes, haha. It was an accident. Great. Hilarious. Can we talk now?'

'Yes, _Draquette,_ what's the matter?' Asked Harry with a grin, 'I would never let a lady down, you know.' He tittered.

'Oh cut it Potter! This is annoying enough without having you laughing at my face.'

Harry chuckled again, 'yes, okay.' The brunette tried to compose himself and take a more serious face; 'so, what happened to y–' he was unable to finish his sentence because another fit of hysterical laughter caught him when he looked back at Malfoy's face. 'HAHAHA! Oh Merlin, Malfoy! HAHAHA! You're making my day, HAHAHA! This is just too much, HAHAH! Sorry but I HAHAHA can't– HAHAHA! Help it– HAHAHAHAHA!

'Okay, that's it; I'm off, said Malfoy sharply as he turned around to walk back into the chimney.

'Wait! Malfoy, wait,' said Harry as he run to stand next to him. 'Wait.' He caught his breath, looked to the floor and then back in the angry grey eyes that were trying to assassinate him. 'Listen, I'm sorry.'

The blonde was standing in front of the chimney and he crossed his arms, waiting for the brunette to be a bit more serious. 'Yeah, it's just, you know,' started Harry moving from one foot to another, 'you look hot like this, Malfoy,' he said while playfully biting his lip.

Malfoy gasped 'FUCK YOU POTTER!' He shouted as he violently pushed a giggling Harry away. Turning crimson with rage, he angrily took some powder from the vessel on the chimney as he muttered something like 'why did I even… 'fuck's sake… moron.'

Harry was still laughing like a lunatic and Malfoy looked daggers at him before throwing some green powder into the fire. Without another word, he shouted 'Malfoy's Manor!' and he disappeared into the flames.

Harry was still grinning when he went back to his kitchen to proceed drinking his tea. As he sat down he realised that he had behaved really childishly and that Malfoy had come for work; it could have been something important, and like a twat, he had made fun of him.

He stood up and went back to the living room with the intention of calling Malfoy and apologizing.

As he walked to the chimney, he noticed something on the floor. Malfoy had dropped his had not realised when that had happened. As he was bent down to pick it up, he heard the floo again. He quickly stood up, only to find himself in front of a furious looking – and actually, definitely hot – blond girl.

'My wand,' said Malfoy.

'Hey, Mal– Draco, I'm sorry, I behaved like a jerk,' admitted Harry.

Malfoy snapped his wand away from Harry's hand.

'Is there something important from the ministry you needed to give me?' Asked Harry without complaining about the blonde's harshness.

'You're a dickhead Potter, you know that? A massive dickhead,' replied Malfoy with anger.

'I said I was sorry.'

'Do you think this is bloody joke? Stop being an childish twat, for Merlin's sake!'

Harry nodded and his serious look must have convinced Malfoy because he crossed the room and threw himself on one of Harry's armchairs, not without adding a last 'bastard.'

'It's about the Raynolds case,' he said, 'I needed to give you a file with the information we gathered.'

Raynolds was a vampire that had been wrecking some havoc amongst the muggle population in the past few months and Harry, Draco and a few other Aurors had been on the case for weeks.

'How come you didn't just send an owl?'

Malfoy snorted, 'because it's confidential, Potter; plus you need to have a look at it before Monday and it's three hundred pages long.'

' _Three hundred pages?'_ Harry had hoped that for once, he could have a weekend for himself and maybe finally pay a visit to Teddy. 'Did you bring it back with you?' he ended up asking his colleague

'Bloody hell,' mumbled Malfoy as he stood up and went to the chimney, 'I'll go get it.'

When Malfoy came back, Harry was sitting in an armchair; Malfoy threw the file at him and turned away again.

'Am I allowed to ask?'

'What?' Said Malfoy, turning his head around.

'Well… your new appearance.'

Malfoy sighed and collapsed in the armchair in front of Harry's as the latter was putting the file away with a movement of his wand. The brunette Auror couldn't help but find the girl Malfoy had become _smoking hot._ Harry knew Malfoy was considered like a handsome young man, so it was not surprising that he had turned into a strikingly beautiful woman. She was shorter than Draco Malfoy was, very thin and her figure was perfect. Harry couldn't help but notice her incredibly thin waist, large hips and _Merlin,_ her breasts were even bigger than Ginny Weasley's. Her skin was absolutely pristine and her pink plump lips were definitelykissable, thought Harry before realising he was staring at _Draco Malfoy._ But still, looking at him in his girl appearance was not doing the young wizard's sanity any good.

'Aren't you gonna offer me something to drink?' Asked Malfoy, interrupting Harry's fantasies and putting an end to them altogether. Harry didn't like his tone that sounded like everything was owed to him; Malfoy had a tendency to behave like a king and Harry hated that. Nevertheless, he forgave him for this once, because the blonde was rightfully annoyed 'Yeah, sure, what do you want?' He thus politely asked.

'Whiskey.'

Harry turned around in his armchair and pointed his wand at a little cabinet on the wall behind him; the glass doors of the cabinet opened and two glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey flew out of it. They remained in mid-air while Harry summoned a coffee table with his wand and set it between his and Malfoy's chair; the glasses landed on it and the whiskey started pouring in the first glass. As Harry was moving the bottle towards the second glass, Malfoy mumbled 'more.' Not wanting to upset his colleague any further, Harry granted him his request without flinching, although he still didn't like the tone. Once Malfoy's glass was full enough to his liking, the brunette proceeded to fill his own glass.

The blond wizard took a sip of his drink and the sight of those pink lips opening and closing themselves on the glass sent a pulse to Harry's cock. He cursed inwardly and tried to think of something else; why was he reacting like a teenager? It was true he had not had much sexual activity since his breakup with Ginny, but still…

'I was tidying some stuff in the Manor's attic,' started Malfoy, 'when I found a box that didn't look as old as the rest of the things up there and I decided to examine it. As I was going through the bunch of junk that was in there, I found an innocent looking little purse and opened it to see if there was anything important inside. A flash of light came out of it and, well, next thing I knew, I was looking like this.'

'Bloody hell, Malfoy, why didn't you check that box for spells before opening it in the first place! Your house is a nest of black magic! Something much worse than this could have happened to you!'

Malfoy grunted. 'Potter, have you forgotten that Aurors spent months _kindly_ checking the Manor for all traces of black magic and removing _everything_ remotely suspicious before they agreed to return _our_ house to me and my mother?'

The Malfoys had indeed been in trouble with the ministry after the war; Lucius had been sent to Azkaban immediately and even after Harry's account of Draco's and Narcissa's good behaviour, the two of them were not left in peace before years. It was a surprise when after three years of just staying at his manor with his mother, Malfoy had himself decided to become an Auror at the ministry. Harry had assumed he hated them for the bad time they had given him. Maybe Malfoy felt like he needed to prove something to the wizard world? Anyway, it had taken some time for people to trust the son of Lucius Malfoy, but eventually, when they realised how dedicated the young wizard was at his job, they left him alone.

'Well, you should still have checked,' said Harry with a tone Malfoy found very superior sounding for a Gryffindor.

'Well, I didn't,' said Malfoy sharply, 'and if you keep being a lesson-giver dick I'll be happy to leave you right here without any further explanation.' Harry raised his hands in apology; he did want to hear the rest of the story. Malfoy nodded and took a long gulp of his whiskey. 'So I immediately went to the Charms Department, but the Curse Breakers said it was nothing serious, that it was only temporary and wouldn't last more than a few hours. As I was in the ministry, continued Malfoy, Longbottom told me to give you that thing,' he pointed at the file that was lying on a table across the room, 'since apparently he was extremely busy didn't have time to come himself.' The ex-Slytherin finished his whiskey and put the glass back on the table. Was it just an impression or being a girl had suddenly made his colleague down a drink faster than ever, thought Harry?

'I wanted to wait for this-' Malfoy made a gesture indicating his new physical appearance 'to go away, but Longbottom told me it was urgent and I was not going to give him the satisfaction of feeling like he had defeated me or something.'

Draco Malfoy had literally just acceded to one of _Neville's_ demands… The Hogwarts' years were definitely behind them, reflected Harry.

Malfoy sighed. 'So I came. And I'm gonna need some more of that whiskey Potter.'

Harry raised his eyebrows butobeyed his guest before taking a few more gulps of his own drink. Since a sex bomb was sitting in front of him with her delicious looking mouth, her silky hair and her dreamy grey eyes, he was also going to need a bit more alcohol. As he glanced at said blonde again he couldn't help but be hypnotised by her breasts and imagine how they would look without those black robes on.

'Potter? Are you listening to me?' Oooops, Malfoy had been saying something but Harry was too busy staring at his newly grown tities to listen ' _Were you seriously staring at my breasts Potter?_ '

'Uh? Oh. Sorry.' Harry turned red and downed the rest of his drink to avoid the blonde's look.

'Merlin! Are you fucking kidding me Potter?'

Harry, still blushing (and still feeling like he would gladly undress his guest) mumbled something like 'I… Err… I was just… Yeah… Well…'

Malfoy expression changed. 'How long has it been since you last got laid Potter?' He sniggered, 'Aw, well… How sweet, our poor hero has spent so long without a girlfriend that when he sees his colleague turned into a girl he jizzes in his pants?' He added with a smirk.

'Shut up Malfoy.' Harry helped himself of some more whiskey. What the blond had said was the painful truth though, and the brunette wizard felt so ashamed that he wanted to disappear underground.

Malfoy laughed. 'Aw, it's true then!' With another smirk, he got up, put his long blond hair behind his ear and grabbed his new feminine attributes in his hands as he slowly walked towards a mortified Harry. 'Do you want to touch them, Potter?' He whispered sweetly with his new high-pitched voice. He definitely looked like he was having a lot of fun.

The nervous brunette swallowed with difficulty and turned his head away, trying to hide his face behind his glass. 'Go fuck yourself Malfoy,' he managed to utter uneasily. However, he could not have sounded less convincing.

Malfoy was now standing with his breasts a few centimetres away from Harry's face and he sniggered again. 'Mmmh…. Or maybe _you_ would like to fuck me Potter? I have fully turned into a girl you know, I have _everything_ a girl has, _everything,_ ' he whispered that last word slowly and sensually in Harry ear.

Harry's throat was blocked and his trousers had definitely become too tight. 'You're sick, Malfoy.'

'Oh, maybe, but I'm also probably your only chance of getting laid before a _long_ time, Potter,' said the blonde Auror stroking his breasts and rubbing them against his colleague's face

Harry was slowly losing his sense. He was dying to grab those boobs and tear the fabric that was covering them. Especially because he could feel (they were on his face…) that they were not in a bra. (Of course, why would Malfoy be wearing a bra…) Nevertheless, he also felt terribly humiliated. He was breathing with great difficulty and he didn't know what he was going to do.

Harry gasped. The blonde was stroking his erection and Harry thought he was going to explode.

The 'girl' giggled. 'Uh-oh… You really do have a boner don't you? Do I really make you that horny?'

Harry wanted to disappear; but that warm hand on his crotch felt _so nice._ He had to admit that Malfoy was really good at this. _But damn_ , that was the problem, it was _Malfoy_ ; he could not let himself feel that way…

'Malfoy… Stop…' He panted.

But Malfoy only laughed and with his hand still on the brunette's erection, he started kissing him passionately, caressing his lips such a divine way that Harry could not refrain from moaning.

The blonde slowly but strongly introduced his tongue in the brunette's was it, that was the end. There was nothing Harry could do now. He was not sure if he was in heaven or hell but he gave in. With lips burning with desire he devoured the blonde's mouth and put his arms around his terribly thin waist. Malfoy had one leg in between Harry's and he sat down on his thigh, pressing his own thigh against Harry's cock as he run his hand in the helpless wizard's brown hair. He proceeded to take the panting and moaning brunette's robes off and then unbuttoned his shirt.

 _Oh Merlin…_ But why the hell was Malfoy doing all that? How far was he going to go? Harry was a bit scared. Maybe the spell had not only turned Malfoy into a girl, but had also made him ridiculously crazy? Unless it was the two glasses of whiskey? So many questions were in Harry's head, but when Malfoy hands began stroking his chest, all his interrogations disappeared in a long moan.

After having slowly and thoroughly licked his prey's nipples and made him moan louder than ever, the blonde started to undo the brunette's trousers. It was a good thing because the latter were so tight on Harry's engorged penis that it had become painful.

Breathing deeply with desire, Malfoy pressed his face against Harry's crotch.

'Aaaaarhh.' Harry was now so aroused that he felt in another world. He was completely unable to think any reasonable thought. He just wanted Malfoy to take his penis in his mouth. _Now._

As if the blonde had read the defenceless wizard's mind, he chuck his boxers out of the way and started slowly licking Harry's shaft. The brunette was sure that never in his life he had felt this turned on and this thrilled; he knew that it was because no girl had ever touched him, kissed him and licked him with such skill. Was it that men were better at it? He forbade himself to think any further about the fact that it was indeed a man – and not any – who was running his tongue up and down his penis in such a delicious way. He flung his arms apart and squeezed the armrests of his chair.

Malfoy then grabbed Harry's buttocks in one hand and his balls in the other and started sucking on his cock. Harry screamed, he had never felt that much pleasure. He was sure now, he was in heaven. He didn't care about anything anymore; he just wanted the blonde to never stop what he was doing. He _definitely_ knew how to give a man pleasure.

Harry grabbed Malfoy's shoulders and dug his nails in them as he let a deep growl out of his throat. He opened his eyes and looked down, where two grey eyes where staring at him. That sight made him moan again.

The blonde's mouth stopped its movement and Harry moaned in displeasure. But Malfoy stood up and removed his own robes. Harry thought he was almost going to come when he looked at the girl's chest. Indeed, as he had already noticed earlier, he/she was not wearing any bra – logically – which meant his/her nipples were very visible, pointing through the white shirt. Harry pulled the blonde to him by his shirt and tore the latter open. The girl moaned and this drove her partner insane; he opened the blonde's trousers and removed them, together with the boxers, that obviously looked way to big on the girl's crotch.

Standing in front of Harry was therefore a naked female version of Draco Malfoy and it was a sight that made Harry's whole body burn.

The blonde walked a few paces back with a mischievous look on his face and sat down on the chair where he had been sitting before he had started his seduction game on his defenceless colleague. He closed his eyes, put his arms above his head and in a sigh he whispered 'fuck me Harry.'

Harry's heart jumped in his chest, his mouth became dry and his eyes opened wide at that demand. He started walking in the Malfoy's direction.

The latter put one of his legs on the armrest and sighed: 'Mmmmh… Harry… I've wanted you for so long…'

 _Wait…'Wanted you for so long?'_ Was Malfoy saying he had wanted Harry for a long time? This was unexpected… But weirdly exciting. He didn't know why that thought was so thrilling, but he was now even more aroused than earlier, if that was even possible. With a wide smile, he walked towards Malfoy. He had also been very pleased to notice the use of his first name… Twice.

In any case, Malfoy was still a girl, his thighs were still spread and his _pussy_ – yes he was a man, but well, at the moment, he had a pussy – was terribly fuckable. Harry grabbed the pale breast in his hands and started stroking them. Malfoy was making delicious sounds and obviously enjoying himself a lot. This was driving Harry mad. Although it was a girl who was moaning under his caresses, the thought that it meant Draco Malfoy was enjoying being touched by him, surprisingly sent thrills through his whole body. His heart was pounding so fast and so hard that he wondered how it had not jumped out of his throat yet.

He was unable to resist the temptation any longer and he thrust his penis inside the blonde. 'Oh, Harry!' He moaned, and the brunette thought again that he was going to come. But he managed to hold himself by biting his partner's shoulder. He started to slowly move to and fro in the wet and wide cavity, while Malfoy's every moan, every sigh and every panting breath made him more excited. He was not going to be able to resist much longer; this was too good, and the noises the blonde was making were liquefying the brunette's brain. Suddenly his moans became screams of intense pleasure and Harry knew his partner was coming; this was too good… He grunted and in four slow thrusts he came inside him while holding to Malfoy with all his strength.

The two wizards stayed in the same position, out of breath and with their eyes closed, for several minutes. After some time though, Harry withdrew his member from inside his partner and started realising what had just happened. _He had just had sex with Draco Malfoy._ Draco Malfoy under the appearance of a girl, yes, but still Draco Malfoy.

Harry slowly got up from the chair. He was very uneasy and had no idea what to say, what to do and what to think. He wanted to disappear. Why the hell had he had sex with… He preferred not to think about it. He avoided Malfoy's look. He spotted his boxers on the floor and quickly went to get them. As he was looking for his trousers, he saw from the corner of his eye that Malfoy was still sitting on the armchair and was touching one of his breasts with his index. _I suppose if I had boobs I'd be intrigued about them and would also want to touch them…_ As the blonde wizard noticed he was being observed he quickly took his hand off his chest and stuck it between his clamped together thighs. Harry had looked away the second his eyes had met the grey ones; gazing at them made his heart jump and made him feel things he wanted to avoid right now.

As he was putting his shirt on, he noticed Malfoy looking from right to left, probably looking for his clothes. Harry spotted the blond wizard's boxers on the floor, lying on top of his own robes. He picked both up and threw the underpants to their owner, once again avoiding the latter's gaze.

Harry wanted Malfoy to not be there anymore; the brunette Auror was not assuming his acts at all. _The alcohol, it must have been the alcohol. For Merlin's sake! No, really, it must have been the alcohol._

Fully dressed, and as a consequence feeling slightly more at ease, Harry glanced at the blond wizard. The latter was wearing nothing but his boxers and had apparently not moved. Harry threw his trousers in his direction, since they were at his feet, and wondered if he was going to have to hand him all his clothes like that or if Malfoy was going to move at some point. Harry kept himself busy by cleaning the whiskey glasses with a spell and putting them back in place together with the bottle. He then went to the window and looked at a dead leaf flying in the winter wind. He could hear Malfoy moving behind him.

Harry turned round when he heard Malfoy clearing his throat. He was in front of the chimney.

'See you on Monday,' he simply said, looking somewhere around Harry's knees. He then swiftly took some floo powder and threw it in the fire. Without another glance at his host, he walked into the fire after having indicated his direction.

Harry sighed and threw himself on a sofa. _What a morning._ It was completely unrealistic. Now that Malfoy was gone, it was as if it had all just been a dream. Harry's heart beat fast, and his hands became wet when he thought about the Monday to come. _Merlin._ How was he going to be able to look at Malfoy in the eye again? How was he going be able to act normal at work? What if Malfoy told someone? _What if he had done that only to make fun of Harry?_ The brunette Auror put his head in his hands. He felt so stupid. Why had he even been turned on by stupid Draco Malfoy with a girl's body? It was only Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. He did not understand it anymore. He could not get why he could not have at least held himself, pushed that arsehole away, laughed at his face.

 _I'm in a right mess,_ thought Harry.

So he was.


End file.
